Dress
by Yura Otohata
Summary: Pakaian Malik hilang! (OAO) Oh, oh... Rupanya ada penggantinya, apakah Malik mau memakainya? Warning: Lemon, OOC, PWP, Slash Fic, Citrus.


Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, Alur terlalu cepat(menurut saya), Typo, kesalahan tanda baca, OOC

A/N: Bronzeshipping, maaf jika ada karakter yang OOC. Jika anda pernah membaca doujin 50%-50%, seperti itulah karakter yang saya gunakan.

**xXx**

**Dress**

**xXx**

* * *

"MARIIIIIIKK!"

Suara teriakan kembali terdengar menggelegar di seluruh ruangan, membuat pemuda berambut jabrik bagai duren yang sedari tadi asyik membaca buku segera menutup telinganya. Sungguh ia tak mau mengambil resiko telinganya menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Malik-sayang, ada apa?" gerutu Marik sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya dan kekasihnya, sedari tadi si pemuda berkulit cokelat itu memang ada di ruang tengah. Buku yang ia baca sudah dilemparnya ke sembarang arah lebih dulu.

Wajah Malik merah padam, entah karena apa. Pemuda itu menatap Marik kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari, "Lihat itu! Ke mana pakaianku?!"

Marik mengangkat alis kanannya dan menurunkan alis kirinya, lalu mengikuti arah tunjukkan Malik, dilihat berbagai gaun, Dress, rok, baju terusan dan kaos dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Melihat itu, Marik menyeringai kecil, hampir tak terlihat oleh Malik.

"Lalu?"

"Semuanya pakaian wanita! Bagaimana aku bisa berpakaian?!" seru Malik kesal, memang saat ini dia hanya sedang memakai handuk yang dililitkannya di pinggang. Untung saja Marik masih bisa mengontrol diri, jika tidak…

"Pakai saja," ucap Marik santai, tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Malik tepat di depan Marik, pria itu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Terserah, kalau memang tidak mau, kau hanya bisa memakai handuk itu~"

"Marik!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Ah…."

"Hm~?"

Entah karena Malik yang terlalu banyak bergerak atau memang karena lilitan handuknya tak kuat, handuk yang dipakai Malik untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya terlepas. (Nutup mata, gak mau liatnya, bisa-bisa mataku gak perawan lagi)

(**Lemon dimulai di sini! Bagi yang masih normal or anak-anak, dilarang membaca! Dan jangan menyantet saya jika kurang hot!)**

"Gyaaaa!" Malik buru-buru mengambil dan memakai handuknya kembali, tapi sepasang tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Belum sempat Malik merespon, tubuhnya sudah digendong oleh Marik ala Bridal Style. Kemudian, Marik membawa Malik mendekati ranjang dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Malik dengan kasar.

"Hei! Sa-MMPH!" kata-kata Malik terputus karena Marik langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Malik, melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin ganas. Marik mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Malik, tapi Malik menutup mulutnya dengan erat. Akhirnya, Marik melumat bibir bawah Malik dan menghisapnya kuat, bibir Malik sedikit membengkak.

Apa daya, Malik tak sengaja membuka mulutnya dan masuklah lidah Marik ke dalam panggung Malik. Menjelajahi seisi mulut Malik, menyentuh bagian langit-langit panggung dan berduel dengan lidah Malik. Sedangkan Malik sendiri, ia mencoba memberontak dan terus-menerus membuat lidah Marik keluar dari mulutnya, sayangnya tangan dan gerakannya sudah dikunci oleh Marik dan tubuhnya mulai lemas dan panas karena kekurangan udara dan hawa yang diantarkan Marik padanya.

"Ah…," erang Malik pelan, ia kembali pasrah di hadapan kekasihnya. Marik melepaskan ciumannya dari Malik saat kebutuhan udara mulai merasuki otaknya, kalau saja manusia tak butuh bernafas pasti Marik tak akan pernah melepaskan ciumannya seumur hidup. (kapan makannya?!)

"Menikmatinya…? Honey…?" bisik Marik di telinga Malik, kembali mengantarkan hawa panas padanya. Wajah Malik kembali memerah, keringat mulai keluar di sisi wajahnya.

Marik menyeringai kecil, ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Malik. Mencium dan menjilat area sensitive di leher Malik, membuat Malik mengerang saat Marik menciumi area sensitifnya. Kedua tangan Malik di cengkram oleh Marik di atas kepala dengan 1 tangannya, sisanya mulai melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah Malik dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ng… Ah…! Mar-Akh!" Malik meringis pelan saat Marik menggigit lehernya dan membuat tanda Kissmark di area sensitifnya, sambil sesekali menghisapnya untuk membuat Malik melenguh nikmat. Belum puas dengan suara erangan Malik, Marik menarik tangannya ke bawah dan memainkan milik Malik.

"Ah!" erang Malik saat Marik menggenggam miliknya dan sesekali meremasnya kuat, Marik pun kembali menghisap dan melumat area sensitive di leher Malik.

"Ng…" Malik menghempaskan kepalanya pada bantal, mengatur gejolak yang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat itu, Marik melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Malik. Lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya di dada dan perut Malik, Malik menggeliat kecil dan meremas selimut yang ada di sebelahnya sambil mencoba menahan erangannya yang hampir keluar.

Merasa tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Malik, Marik segera melebarkan selangkangan Malik dan menjilati bagian ujung milik Malik. Cukup sulit karena tubuh dan kaki Malik bergerak-gerak gelisah, erangan Malik pun keluar karena tak akan sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Marik langsung memasukkan milik Malik ke mulutnya. Menjilat, menghisap dan melumat milik Malik dengan irama yang teratur.

"Aaaah! Marik…!" Malik mengerang sejadi-jadiny.a, tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas karenanya. Pada akhirnya, usaha Marik membuahkan hasil.

"AAAH! MARIK!" sebuah cairan putih keluar dan sesegera mungkin dilumat Marik hingga tuntas, sedangkan Malik terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Tenaga Malik terkuras akibat permainan yang dilancarkan Marik, hawa dalam ruangan itu pun semakin panas.

"Final…" ucap Marik, ia melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mempersiapkan diri di depan Malik. Malik menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinyat menghadapi final dari 'permainan' ini. Setelah siap, Marik memasuki tubuh Malik secara paksa. Terus memasuki dan melebur ke dalam tubuh Malik, dengan ritme yang semakin lama semakin berat dan cepat.

"Aaaaaah! Marik-cintaa! Nnggh…! Aaakkhh…!" Malik mencoba menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya, termasuk kenikmatan yang juga memasuki tubuhnya dan mengacaukan syaraf otaknya.

"Ah! Ma…Marik! ah! Nggrrrhh! Kkhh-AAAAAHHH!" jerit Malik, Marik mulai membentur titik terdalamnya dengan cukup brutal dan melakukannya berkali-kali. Lelehan butiran-butiran mutiara bening mulai keluar dari kedua permata kembar Malik dan mengalir pada paras Malik, cukup mengalir dengan deras. Malik menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menimpanya.

Melihat itu, Marik menunduk dan langsung melumat bibir mungil Malik. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya, melebur dan melumat. Keadaan semakin menggila dan panas, Malik terus mengerang, merintih dan menjerit frustasi. Tenaganya terkuras habis, tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAHHH! MARRIIIKK!" Malik kembali mencapai klimaks, cairan putih kembali mengucur keluar dan tercecer di perutnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama agar Marik juga ikut menyusul Malik.

"MALIK!"

Malik memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Marik pun ambruk di sebelah Malik, tepat di samping Malik. Mereka terengah-engah, tenaga mereka terkuras habis. Secara perlahan, Marik menarik tubuh Malik dan mendekapnya erat. Malik menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Marik, merasakan aroma tubuh Marik dalam.

"Perlu ronde tambahan, Honey?"

"Aaarrgghh! Tidak!"

**xXx**

"THE HELL! DUREN! KENAPA AKU BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI INI?!"

Di pagi hari, baru saja Malik membuka matanya setelah aktivitasnya dengan Marik kemarin. Matanya sudah menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya, sebuah gaun(ato Dress? Gak tau ya).

Malik memakai putih tak berlengan sepanjang lutut yang bagian belakangnya panjang, di bagian atas gaun ada pita-pita putih dan bunga Chrysanthemum Red yang menyerebak di bagian ujung gaun. Dipermanis dengan sarung tangan sepanjang siku berwarna putih.

"Berisik, pagi-pagi jangan ribut…" keluh Marik yang muncul mendadak dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Malik. Malik mendelik kesal padanya, siapa lagi yang memasangkan gaun itu padanya selain Marik?

"RAMBUT DUREEEEEEEEENNN!"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Jujur, saya sedikit kesulitan saat membuatnya. Soalnya, nama Malik dan Marik hampir sama. Yang membedakannya hanyalah huruf 'l' pada nama Malik dan 'r'pada nama Marik. =="

**Marik**: AKHIRNYA LEMON GUE BARENG MALIK-HONEY NAMPANG DI FANDOM INI! BIASANYA CUMAN NUMPANG DOANG! *sembah sujud*

**Bakura**: Alur kecepetan! Langsung keintinya pula!

**Yami**: Dah, biarin aza. Mending langsung ke inti. Lu lupa kalo Author Psycho childish paling kaku soal Romance? Daripada dipanjangin, tapi malah nyasar ke Gore.

**Bakura**: Ck…. Lagian buat apaan tu Author bikin kayak gini?

**Atem**: Agar para Fujoshi tidak nangis di pojok karena belum dapat pelumas.

**Yami**: Memang dianya sendiri dapet pelumas?

**Atem**: Kaga….

**Runa/Ruega**: Review Please. Dan Thanks buat Yura Otohata, kami numpang Fic lagi~


End file.
